Every Song Reminds Me
by BrucasEqlsluv
Summary: There are always songs that remind you of the one you love but what happens when EVERY song reminds you of that person you lost? He wasn't supposed to have fallen in love with her. But he had. And he'd been stupid enough to walk away. BRUCAS ONE SHOT


**OTH OneShot**

**Every Song Reminds Me  
**

_Why does the sun go on shining_

_Why does the sea rush to shore_

_Don't they know it's the end of the world_

_'Cause you don't love me any more _

_Why do the birds go on singing_

_Why do the stars glow above_

_Don't they know it's the end of the world_

_It ended when I lost your love_

The Hazel eyed beauty tried to ignore the irony in the song which had shuffled onto her ipod. She looked up from her solitary lunch table and across the quad to see exactly the man she had been thinking about. Blonde hair jutted out in all directions, white t-shirt hugging perfectly tanned muscles tightly as he walked brooding, scrolling through his own music. She didn't look for long, she didn't want to. Any longer and she was sure to spot her best friend run up to him. Sure to see them laugh and smile and kiss.

She couldn't stand it.

Seeing them.

Happy.

A stab in her already broken heart.

A sigh escaped soft lips, eyes starring down at the screen before them. Time for the next song, there was no way she was in the mood for this shit.

_We might kiss when we are alone_

_When nobody's watching_

_We might take it home_

_We might make out when nobody's there_

_It's not that we're scared_

_It's just that it's delicate_

_So why'd you fill my sorrows_

_With the words you've borrowed_

_From the only place you've known_

_And why'd ya sing Hallelujah_

_If it means nothing to you_

_Why'd you sing with me at all?_

"Oh fuck this." Slamming the pale pink machine down on the table, white earphones were violently ripped from ears. Extended legs propelled the eighteen year old from her seat, shoving ipod into bag before abandoning table.

"Hey." An interruption from her honey-blonde friend, Haley James-Scott.

"Hey, I'm getting out of here, I'll see you tomorrow" Brooke avoided looking up, she knew the young tutor had been keeping a close eye on her, even if she had no idea what was depressing the brunette to this extent.

"Are you okay?" The same question she had been getting a lot lately. What was the proper answer? 'No, because my secret boyfriend no-one knew I was dating fell in love with my best friend?'. Maybe Not. She smiled, her dimples shining through, although it did little to quell the concern of her friend.

"I'm fine Hales, I'm just worried about the game on Friday. I mean, were seniors now. This is our last ever championship game, we better win." When the situation called for it Brooke Davis could spin any lie. Truth be told, her stomach turned at the thought of the last game of the season. If they lost, it would be devastating for the school and it's players. Yet winning would cause her nothing but heartbreak. It would mean having to endure hours of Pucas. The perfect couple. Their initial celebration together. Then the after party, where the two were sure to be snuggled up in some corner, planning a future of art school and basketball. Thoughts of skipping the game and party swirled through the designers head although she knew it was a pipe dream. The head cheerleader missing so much would surely cause reason to worry.

Haley smiled.

"Don't worry, we're gonna win. Luke and Nate will make sure of it."

"I know" A shrug "but I'm head cheerleader, it's my job to worry right?"

"No, it's your job to cheer them to victory, so stop mopping. Your starting to look like the broody Scott." Smile almost faltered yet Brooke refused to show her weakness, letting a fake laugh fall from her lips.

"I don't mope and I sure as hell won't be mopping when we win okay? Now go have lunch with your hot boy and I'll see ya later."

"Alright, see ya Tigger." The brunette was convinced she had squashed any doubts the tutor had about her happiness. Heels smacked the pavement hard as she quickened her pace towards the car park. Smile dropping as soon as she was out of sight of Haley. She was sick of being at school. Sick of the happy people who surrounded her. Sick of seeing his face. Yet at the same time, the thought that as of the end of the year, she would most likely never see him again, literally made her sick to her stomach. She groaned. God she needed a drink.

* * *

_If you really gotta know I'm not doing so good_

_Turned out to hurt more than I thought it would_

The Blue eyed basketball star looked up from his iPod to scan the quad. A particular brunette in his thoughts as the song blared through his ears. There she was, talking to his best friend. Her long chocolate locks lightly blowing in the wind, dark skinny-jeans hugging her curves tightly as she fidgeted back and forth between heeled feet. She looked gorgeous, as always. He didn't know why she bothered fake smiling to Haley. Why she bothered hiding the sadness that he had seen in her lately. Sure, he knew she was never one to confess feelings of what she considered weakness but he always thought the tutor was neutral territory. A safe haven. Someone she could confide in.

Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he never knew Brooke Davis at all.

He watched as she said goodbye to the honey-blonde. Watched as her smile broke. Watched as it fell from her face. Watched as she headed to exit the school grounds. Her feet flying out as if she couldn't escape fast enough.

_Cause I_

_Just can't handle losing you again_

_But the last thing I want is just to be your friend_

_Been through this same thing time and time again_

_Let's pretend_

For a moment he considered going after her. A subconscious part of a usually intelligent brain forgetting that she had told him to keep the hell away from her. Then he remembered, it hit him again with the same force it always did whenever he remembered their last conversation. She wanted nothing to do with him. She had made that perfectly clear and it was his fault. He knew that. He'd fucked up.

_Let's pretend everything's fine_

_Put on our fake smiles and keep wasting our time_

_Let's pretend we're fine_

_Go out in style and come home in denial_

_Let's pretend we're fine_

She was out of sight, he ripped earphones from ears, Ipod shoved back in pocket. He was sick of hearing anything that remind him of her. Something that was growing increasingly difficult because everything did. He was sick of being at school. Sick of being around happy couples. Sick of seeing her fake smile as she put on a front for everyone else. Sick of knowing he had hurt her so bad. Sick of wondering if he would ever see her again after graduation.

"Hey You." He was interrupted from his thoughts by his apparent girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer.

"Hey." A small smile reached his lips, it was all he could force. He cared for Peyton, he did. He had spent years idolising her. Wanting her. Brooke Davis had been nothing more than a meaningless distraction. Until she became his obsession. Then suddenly, having the moody blonde wasn't all that important and being with the bubbly brunette was everything. But by the time realisations were drawn, it was too late. He had lost what he never thought he needed. Gained what he had always thought he wanted. And somewhere down the line he had ended up with nothing. A blonde who he would really rather be friends with. A brunette he was in love with who wanted nothing to do with him.

_This is gonna to break me clean in two_

_This is gonna to bring me close to you_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

He recoiled from the song, face scrunching in contempt. "Peyt? What the hell?" The artist shrugged, reclaiming the earphone she had placed near her boyfriends ear.

"New Fray song, like it?" Broad shoulders raised in indifference. Loving girlfriend looked on in worry.

"Are you okay?" A question his friends had been asking him a lot recently. What was he supposed to say? 'No, because I screwed things up with the girl I'm in love with for a girl I don't have feelings for.''

Didn't quite sound like what they wanted to hear.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about our last game. I really want to win. Not just for the school, but for Whitey and the rest of the team." The pressure was on but in truth he had barely thought about the game. He had other things on his mind.

And ontop of everything, it was depressing him to think about the amount of guys who would be all over the head cheerleader at the after party if they won. God knows who she would go home with. Who would be running their hands all over her body. It made him shudder at the thought. He wished he could skip the party but knew it was impossible. No matter how hard he tried, the star player, who was also riding a scholarship to Duke university next year, would be forced into a usually enjoyable celebration. He couldn't help but wonder how happy he might feel in that moment if he thought Brooke would be by his side.

"Oh c'mon, we all know you and Nate are going win it for us"

"Were gonna try but I can't help but worry."

"You know what, you just need to get a little more cheer in you, maybe take a lesson from one particular brunette friend of ours?" Brooding expression returned to face, he wasn't going to bother hiding it.

"I'll be happier after Friday." More lies, he could use the game as an excuse but had no idea what he would do when it was over.

"The moody side of you is kind of sexy though. What are you doing tonight? Want to come over?" A buzz rang out across the grounds, the school bell beckoning students back for the last two classes of the day. The basketball player started to back away from the blonde.

"Sorry, can't tonight Peyt. Another time maybe." Without another word, he turned and started walking to class. Someday's he wondered why she put up with him. The two had only been dating three weeks and the entire time he had been depressive, barely letting her get close to him. Maybe that's who she thought he was. Maybe she liked him for it. Tortured artist meets tortured basketball player. He didn't give a shit what she thought though, he was just tired of being this person

* * *

"_Lucasss" Hazel eyes slipped to the ballers face as a cheeky smile played across pink lips "I should go." Arms tightened around the brunette, holding her closer to bare chest._

"_No, you should stay." It wasn't a question. He wanted her there, needed her to stay. The feisty fashion guru fought her way from his grasp. Barely-there lingerie being the only thing covering her petite frame, she straddled the lap of her half-naked lover. Lucas sat up sleepily, his hands running through tresses, starring into sparkling eyes._

"_Hmm, so then, what do you say when your Mum comes home, or Haley or Nathan walks in on us practically naked in your bed?"_

"_I'd say we were having a slumber party?" A joking suggestion, causing a raspy laugh to leave the woman in his arms._

"_I don't think that would work somehow." Neck extended as Lucas Scott pulled Brooke Davis into a scorching kiss, rugged hands holding hair away from face so as to perform a proper assault on already bruised lips._

"_I think you need to stop worrying Pretty Girl." The seventeen year old cheer captain only panted in response, recovering from the electric sparks rippling through her body. As the radio played in the background, the brunette suddenly sprung up. Lucas watched in amusement._

"_Broody!" She shrieked "I love this song!" Legs bounced to radio, turning it up as body begun to gyrate to the music. _

Because we are your friends

You'll never be alone again

_Voice humming along to beat as hips swung in time, uncaring that blue eyes were watching intently, thoroughly enjoying the show. Suddenly hazel iris's slid to him, hands flying forward in search of a counterpart._

"_Dance with me Luc!" Truly infectious smile was hard to resist as legs propelled Lucas from his place on the bed to join the dancing teen. Her hands flew around his neck, pulling him into a kiss before continuing her tirade to the music. The blonde tried his best to keep up. _

_All of a sudden she leapt away from him, back onto the bed as she belted out the lyrics._

"_Because WE ARE YOUR FRIENDS! YOU'LL NEVER BE ALONE AGAIN! SO C'mon! So C'mon! C'mon!" Lucas could do nothing but laugh as she continued to throw herself up and down on his mattress._

"_Your nuts, you know that?" Amused words ignored for demands of dance._

"_Shake your head to the music Broody!" The fiery brunette commanded, whipping her own head so hair flew out in all directions. _

_The song drew to a close and before Lucas knew what was happening the designer had flung herself from the bed and into his arms. Broad shoulders caught petite cheerleader just in time, laughing as his head shook in entertainment. Her legs wrapped around muscular waist, planting yet another kiss on lovers lips._

"_Your crazy you know?" White teeth bit neck playfully, causing another laugh "So crazy" he repeated "I love you-" Suddenly all fun and games stopped. The brunette recoiled, her legs moving from around his waist to the ground. _

"_Wh-What did you say?" Words fumbled in confusion. Blue eyes shifted to her in shock, the sentiment had not meant to come from his mouth. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to have fallen in love with Brooke Davis. But he had and there was no turning back now._

"_I-I think I said I love you." She was slowly backing away from him_

"_Why?"_

"_B-Because I do." She bit her lip, studying his face for any sign this was a joke. She was met with only sincerity._

"_You love me? As in you love me as your friend slash fuck buddy?" A shake of the head._

"_No." He said sternly "I'm in love with you. As in, way past fuck buddy or friend." Her eyes slid to his._

"_I've never been in love."_

"_Me either." Dimpled innocence broke out into a wide grin._

"_Yes you have, you love Peyton. You love Peyton." Playful chant hid behind something much more sinister. Somehow teasing him about his love for her best friend was a way of protecting a shielded heart. She had never thought before this point she would be so affected. Never thought she would care so much that in his heart, she would always come second to the skinny blonde. Lucas stepped forward until he was towering over her small frame. He shook his head slowly as he starred into terrified eyes._

"_Not like this." He whispered, bending to place a soft kiss on her lips. Eyes closed in reflex, the kiss once again giving her chills. "I love you." Masculine voice repeated, this time stronger. More sure._

"_And I-I-" A hesitation from the scrappy fashionistta"I'll stay." Lucas smiled softly, nodding. He knew she wasn't ready, he wasn't going to force professions of love. It could wait. Young and in love. He had all the time in the world._

* * *

Hazy eyes stared at blank screen, nothingness filling the pit of her stomach. Another mouthful of the concoction she had made earlier and the brunette would be lulled into the complete feeling of numbness she craved. Parents weren't home. They weren't expected to be. Even if the graduation of their only child was only a couple of weeks away. Empty promises of being back in time were thrown at the brunette yet nothing was believed. By now, she was used to being alone.

Some times, fleeting moments had tricked her into believing this emptiness wouldn't always fill her. But they were devilish tricks her heart played on her. She had friends. Many of them. When the true ones were around, safety washed over her. Yet in a few weeks they would all be gone. Haley and Nathan to Duke. Mouth to UCLA. Peyton to god-knows-where, she hadn't talked properly to her best friend in weeks.

It was too hard.

She herself would flee to design school in New York.

Of course there was also Rachel, a friend she hadn't heard from in weeks. A friend she missed already.

Then there was _him_. The blonde who had captured her heart. Moments with him woke her body and heart up. Made her feel something she had always assumed she wasn't worthy of. Turns out she was right.

Although the future designer refused to believe he had never been in love with her. He had loved her, just not as much as he did Peyton. She understood why. The curly haired artist was smart, could share strong opinions on any band from this century and was the perfect girl to take home to the parents. Brooke had to remind herself she was none of those things. Instead she was just a good fuck. A fun distraction from the hardships of life. But people got bored of distractions and he finally had the chance with the girl he had been obsessing over since junior high. Had she really expected him to give that up?

Liquid seared throat as concoction was finished and head lay back against pillow. Hugging knees close to chest, sobs resonated from somewhere inside. Feeling alone might be something Brooke Davis was used to but it sure as hell wasn't something she liked.

* * *

"_Can you believe it? Peyton Sawyer actually likes me." A smile plastered across the eighteen year olds face, completely ignoring the depressed look of brunette lover._

"_Uh-ha."_

"_I mean wow. It's so funny, I spend years liking her and now that I'm sleeping with her best friend she decides to come out with it."_

"_Yeah, it's hilarious Lucas." Sarcasm went un-noticed by the ranting basketball star._

"_What am I supposed to say? To her?"_

"_I don't know, maybe don't lead with 'I'm screwing your best friend'"_

"_No, that probably wouldn't go over so well." Blue iris's stared into space, transfixed. Brooke rolled her eyes. "Wait, should I mention us at all?"_

"_No point, it's probably easier if she doesn't know. It will just make things harder for you two in the long run."_

"_Guess your right. I won't say anything." He paused. "Can you believe she actually kissed me?"_

"_I'm such an idiot." Whispered breath as creamy legs extended from the bed, grabbing bag before moving towards the door._

"_What?"_

"_I'm gonna go." Confusion took over the blondes face._

"_Why? I thought we were gonna watch a movie."_

"_I'm not in the mood, plus you seem to have your hands full anyway." Lucas walked towards her, arms outstretched, Brooke ignored him, moving closer to her exit._

"_Okay, well I'll call you later." Tresses flew as head snapped back to the brooder._

"_You know what, don't bother."_

"_What?" A raspy laugh at the naïve blondes expense._

"_You have Peyton now. Don't bother calling me." Face dropped as realisation dawned._

"_Brooke that's not what I meant-"_

"_It's okay Luc, it doesn't matter. You've been waiting so long for this and it's finally your chance. I've just been a distraction."_

"_You were more than a distraction. Brooke, I love you." A shrug from the usually excitable teen._

"_I know. But not as much as you love her."_

"_Pretty Girl-"_

"_No Luc" she cut him off "I think it's just better if you leave me alone. I'm giving you a clean slate here. No hard feelings. I'll just walk away."_

"_Is that what you want? Me with Peyton? You and I over. Just like that?"_

"_It's what you want and at the end of the day, that's all that matters." Petite hand grabbed door handle but was bared by masculine arm._

"_Just stay and talk to me for a second? Please? Don't just run away."_

_Brooke pushed all her weight against him, her anger at the entire situation finally showing._

"_God Lucas! Stop trying to be the nice guy. Just stop. You love her, you want to be with her. You've made that pretty fucking clear. As long as you leave me the hell alone I will be fine." With that she disappeared through the door. Regretful eyes starred after her. He knew in that moment, he was a complete idiot._

* * *

She looked tired today. Overly so. He watched as she made sluggish movements from her locker towards their next class. Some sophomore was running, sneakers hitting the floor fast as he careened through the halls. He obviously didn't see her, knocking books out of hands, barely apologising before taking off again. Lucas stepped forward. A quick bend to retrieve all books from the floor before straightening muscular torso.

"Thank-" Brooke peered up to realise who had been her saviour. A scowl crossed her face. Blue eyes studied her close for what felt like the first time in forever. Her natural beauty was evident as always but underneath he could see the exhaustion.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked, his ex-lovers eyes went wide before rolling.

"No." She spat plainly. There was absolutely no point in lying to him. Stare was only granted for a moment longer before books were snatched away from his hands and she turned on her heel to enter the class room.

Mere minutes later they were safely settled into class. Teacher stood authoritative at the front explaining that all their final papers and exams were done so they were going to just read through some pages of their books.

"And seeing as every teen in this school seems to have found their sweatheart. How about we start with some love poems?" Gruff voice made Brooke groan. Love poems were the last thing she wanted to hear. "Ah Miss Davis. Why don't you start? Page eleven please."

The brunette nodded, she wasn't in the mood for some witty or snide come back. She started reading out loud, her voice hoarse.

"_I guess it meant nothing to you_

_each time you looked into my eyes_

_each time you pulled me closer_

_trying to keep me at your side_

_I guess it meant nothing_

_as we layed there all night_

_holding eachother so very close_

_as the feeling felt so right_

_I guess it meant nothing_

_when you called the next day_

_as we talked for hours_

_with so much to say_

_I guess it meant nothing_

_when you told me how you felt_

_and even though I never said it_

_you really made my heart melt_

_I guess it meant nothing_

_I really wish it had_

_cause when I found out_

_you loved her_

_it made me really sad" _

She starred down at the page, willing herself not to react. Not to show weakness. As the teacher started to talk, manicured hand raised.

"Yes Miss Davis?"

"Sir, I'm not feeling well can I please go to the nurse?" Voice almost broke at the last word. Almost.

"Go ahead." She was barely out of the class room before another hand raised.

"Yes Mr. Scott?"

"She's been going through some family stuff, could I please go see if she is okay?" The teacher was well aware Lucas Scott was his star pupil, he would grant him this request. At this point in the year, it didn't matter anyway.

"Very Well." The blonde stood up quickly, exiting the room. He knew where she would be. Long legs extended hurriedly as he made his way outside, heading towards the old maths building. It hadn't been in use in years. Not since fire had burnt it's insides. Behind it was a small, secret patch of grass, teachers and students rarely went there and on warm days, the sun hit it perfectly. The two used to use it to meet and make-out.

Rounding the corner, she was spotted easily. Sitting against the wall. Legs curled to chest. Head in hands. It was obvious she was crying. His heart broke instantly at the sight. Moving forward, he didn't hesitate to sit down next to her. Watery hazel eyes peered up before a scoff exited plump lips.

"Go away."

"No."

"Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?" An annoyed hiss. Blue eyes studied her intently.

"Because I can't stand knowing I did this to you." Another scoff, this time angrier.

"Don't flatter yourself Scott. I'm just sad about the end of highschool." It wasn't a lie. She was terrified of losing all her friends. Her status. High School had been good to her. What the hell was she going to do in the real world?

"C'mon Brooke. It' me." She sighed. The tears had stopped now. He had always had a calming effect on her. She leaned her head against his shoulder. He reached out to take her hand in his, squeezing in reassurance.

"You are the last person I want to talk about any of this but no one else knows about us, so I don't really have a choice." The brunette was tired of keeping everything inside. The two used to talk about everything. Lucas knew she was hurting. Why not talk about something that involved him? Even if it did make her look completely pathetic.

"Brooke, If you thought in anyway that poem reflected us. Your dead wrong." He looked into her eyes. "You- Us. We were never nothing. You mean so much to me you know that?"

"I know." She nodded.

"Good."

"I didn't think I'd miss you this much." Both teens were surprised by the statement. Brooke hadn't expected herself to be so honest. Neither had Lucas. "When we started all this. I knew-I knew you had feelings for Peyton. I knew how you felt about her. The whole thing was just supposed to be meaningless fun. I always knew that. But I've missed you. I've missed us."

"I miss you too." He said quietly. She didn't look up from where she had begun playing with his fingers, lacing and unlacing them with her own. "I miss talking to you. I miss seeing you smile. I miss-" She chuckled bitterly.

"Screwing me?"

"You never give yourself enough credit you know that? I wish you could see how amazing you are." _'Yeah' _she thought _'just not as amazing as your _real _girlfriend'_

"You always gave me too much credit."

"No. I never gave you enough." They sat in silence.

"You think maybe, we could be friends?" She suggested "I mean, it shouldn't be weird, Peyt doesn't know about us-"

"It wouldn't be weird." He cut her off. "If it means you'll start talking to me again.. It wouldn't be weird."

"Okay."

"Okay." Blonde head nodded. "Can you promise me something?" Now she did peer up at him. Rich amber met ice blue as eyes locked. "After graduation, stay in touch. Call me, text me. Whatever, just don't runaway. I always want you in my life Brooke." A single tear fell from her cheek, his free hand immediately went up to wipe it away, thumb running across cheek. Her eyes closed, his touch always felt incredible. She couldn't help but wonder if she would ever find anyone that made her feel like he did. Whether anyone so funny, sweet and amazing could ever truly love her. Love her enough that she did that the prospect of being with anyone else was out of the question. She doubted it.

He leaned closer to her. The warmth of his skin radiating towards her. Breath hitched and a moment later his lips were brought against hers. Sparks flew. Head went dizzy. She couldn't help but lean into it. It seemed to last forever yet just like that it was over. The brunette pulled away. Foreheads linked. Neither teen spoke.

Then suddenly she moved away. Without a word, she stood. Hands shot out to scrape away grass from her short skirt. Looking back down at the man before her, she could have sworn she saw a glint of sadness in his eye.

He didn't move as she walked away. Didn't make a sound. Just watched her. He was so tired of just watching her from afar.

* * *

_Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head_

_I miss you, miss you_

_Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head_

_I miss you, miss you_

Song finished and earphones were removed from the basketball stars ears. Another song that reminded him of her. Perfect.

It was now Friday. The day of the championship game. Even though they had agreed to be friends he hadn't talked to her since the day behind the maths building. Barely even seen her. He was fairly sure she was avoiding him. A sigh. Spotting Peyton outside the gym, legs extended to approach her. It was getting dark. The game would start soon.

The head-cheerleader made her way towards the school gym, Nathan and Haley in tow. "You ready super star?" Raspy tease at her dark headed friend. Smirk plastered the younger Scotts face.

"Davis, I was born ready." A roll of the eyes.

"Cheesy line, my friend, cheesy line." Haley let out a giggle.

"C'mon Tigger, no teasing before the game."

"If I don't tease him, he'll just get uneasy." Two perfectly shaped eyebrows raised in jest as all three laughed. "Seriously, Nate you're gonna kill it and Hales and I are going to be on the sidelines cheering every step of the way." She looked up towards the gym. Eyes instantly spotted two blondes talking.

"What would I do without my girls?" Nathan joked. Muscular arms falling around both teens as they walked. Haley laughed. Brooke barely registered his words. In mere moments they would be face to face with the happy couple. She had done so well at avoiding talking to both lovers when they were together. Now there was no getting away. Heart hammered in ears. It was like slow motion. Then she just stopped.

"Guys, I'm feeling a bit sick. I might head to the car and grab some aspirin." Honey-blonde tutor turned to her friend in worry.

"Are you alright?" A nod.

"Yeah, just a headache. You guys go ahead, I'll see you in a second." She started to back away. Haley continued to look at her with concern. "Seriously, Go. Nate can't be late for practice. Tell the girls to start warming up." Nathan dragged her away as Brooke turned and walked into darkness. Unaware that a pair of blue iris's watched her go.

She would stay at the car until everyone had gone inside. That way she could be assured she wouldn't actually have to talk to either of them.

Footsteps advanced behind her and moments later she was swung around by her blonde ex-lover.

"Where are you going?" She tilted her head, frowning.

"None of your business."

"You're head cheerleader and your running away from the game?"

"I'm not running, I'm going to get some aspirin."

"Great. I'll come with you." Once again she moved towards the car, Lucas followed next to her. She stopped.

"You can't be late, you have to warm up."

"It can wait."

"What are you doing? Do you want the school to lose?" A shake of the head.

"No. But I can't go in there."

"What are you talking about? You have to."

"No. I don't." He stared at her. "I can't go in there knowing you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you."

"You won't talk to me."

"We're talking now aren't we?"

"Well then let me talk. I don't want to play. I don't want to. You know what that means to me? I always want to play basketball but not now. You want to know why? Because of you." She looked at him. Confused.

"Don't blame this on me." He stepped forward.

"I'm not blaming anyone. I'm just trying to say that none of it means anything with out you. I don't want to play unless your on the sidelines cheering me on. Not just the team. Me. I want you on the sidelines as my girlfriend, not my friend or fuck buddy or whatever."

"Lucas" A raspy whisper "You can't. Peyton-"

"Isn't my girlfriend. I broke up with her."

"What? When?"

"That day, after I kissed you."

"I just saw you talking to her."

"We're on speaking terms." Eyes narrowed sceptically. Somehow his hands had landed on her hips, bringing her closer. "Brooke. I told her everything, about us. She was pissed at me for ending it at first but then she was just sad you never told her. She loves you Brooke. And so do I."

"We were just meaningless fun Lucas." She repeated the words she had told herself over and over. If she admitted real feelings, it hurt too much.

"Maybe at first. But whether you admit it or not, we became more than that. Much more. I spent years being an idiot, chasing someone I never really wanted. I wish I had of woken up a long time ago and realised what I really needed was you. You're it for me Brooke Davis. I love you. And I know some part of you love me to, just be with me."

"I-I don't know." Tears begun to brim in her eyes, she was so terrified of being hurt again.

"Did I say that I need you? Did I say that I want you? Ohh, If I didn't I'm a fool. You see, no-one knows this more than me." He sung quietly. She couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Are you seriously singing Pearl Jam to me right now?"

"Stay with me. Ohh, let's just breath." This time he sung louder, completely off tune.

"Luc-Stop."

"DID I SAY THAT I NEED YOU? DID I SAY THAT I WANT YOU? Ohhh If I didn't I'm a FOOL. You see, NO ONE KNOWS THIS MORE THAN ME!" Petite hands grabbed shoulders, bringing the tall blonde down. Lips reuniting. Masculine hands tightened their grip around tiny waist. Tongues wrestled as passion in the kiss intensified before both had to pull away for air.

"Only way to shut you up. I hope you know you just ruined that song for me." It was a complete lie, she knew from that moment, she would always love that song.

"Be with me." Lucas' hoarse voice whispered.

"We'll see." Was the only playful reply he received.

"At least come inside with me." He took one had from around her waist and held it out to her. She took it hesitantly.

"One step at a time." She said slowly. They started walking towards the gym. Her small hand in his larger one.

"One step at a time." He repeated.

_Life is beautiful_

_We live until we die_

_When you run into my arms,_

_We steal a perfect moment._

_Let the monsters see you smile,_

_Let them see you smilling._

_Do I hold you too tightly?_

_When will the hurt kick in?_

_Life is beautiful, but it's complicated._

_We barely make it._

_We don't need to understand,_

_There are miracles, miracles._

_Yeah, life is beautiful._

_Our hearts, they beat and break._

The winning shot was made while he was looking at her. A brief wink before ball was launched from hand, gliding easily into hoop. The school went wild. Gym erupting in a sea of cheers. Everyone ran to the court. In the mass, he lost sight of her. His eyes scanned, searched. Nowhere to be seen. He almost panicked.

Among the crowd, Peyton manage to find him. A brief hug.

"Congratulations, Luke."

"Thanks Peyt." He smiled for a moment before his eyes went back to scanning for Brooke.

"Have you talked to her?" He nodded.

"Yeah just before the game but I don't know. She's scared. She doesn't trust me."

"Then make her trust you."

"How?"

"That's up to you. I can't help you there. It's Brooke Davis, she gets scared sometimes. But if you don't try, you're an idiot." Lucas chuckled

"I know. Thankyou Peyton."

"For what?"

"For being so cool about all of this." A shrug.

"We weren't meant to be Lucas. Now go. Make my best friend happy." She pointed towards the brunette. Lucas eyes instantly followed her hand. Brooke stood in front of Jake Jagielski, hugging him and smiling as she said her congratulations. A pang of panic and jealousy shot through the brooder. He instantly move towards her through the crowd.

"Hey" He managed, cerulean eyes looked to him, smile still plastered on her face.

"Hey" Jake winked before moving away to be congratulated by more people.

"How come you didn't come find me first?"

"Well technically I'm not your girlfriend soooo, it's not really my job is it?" She bit her lip playfully.

"So Miss Davis when are you going to be my girlfriend then?" She shrugged.

"We'll see."

"One step at a time?" He asked

"One step at a time." She nodded.

"Then how about this be the second step?" He moved forward, hand reaching to smooth hair away from face as he bent to kiss the feisty fashionistta. A kiss she instantly returned as she ran hands through his hair. It felt like they were the only two in the room yet around them their friends gasped. They had no idea what was going on between the two.

Lucas pulled away and Brooke licked her lips, moaning softly.

"I like that step. SO, what's next step then hot shot?" Lucas squinted in mock-thought.

"Well, I had a few ideas. You, me, a bed?" She punched him playfully.

"Your skipping a few steps mister." A masculine laugh.

"Only kidding. How about you come to the after party with me? As my official date?" She pretended to consider. One of his hands lay securely around her waist while the other ran through her hair.

"Hmmm. Does that mean I don't get to make out with other guys?"

"It most certainly does mean no making out with other guys."

"Not sure I can go officially with you then. You know Broody, gotta keep my options open." He laughed, bending down to kiss her lightly.

"Please?" Showing her his most charming smile, she giggled.

"Fine. But you better be damn good at making out."

"Oh, trust me. I am. One particular brunette cheerleader told me I was the best she ever had."

"That girl must be crazy."

"She is. But I love her." He went to kiss her again but she put a finger over his mouth.

"None of that."

"What?"

"That love stuff." A sigh.

"Why?"

"Because I do love you Lucas but this has to be one step at a time. No rushing okay?" Trying his best to muffle the smile on his lips, the brooder nodded. He couldn't believe she had finally said it.

"Okay. One Step at a time." She didn't want to rush things. Fair enough. He had hurt her. He could wait. Young and in Love. He had all the time in the world.

_She's so scared_

_So very frightened_

_Anything could happen_

_Right here tonight_

_Beautiful girl. Stay with me_

_Beautiful girl. Stay with me_

_She wants to go home_

_Stay with me. Beautiful girl_

_Stay with me. Beautiful girl_

_Stay with me. Beautiful girl_

_Stay with me. Beautiful girl _


End file.
